team pembawa perdamaian
by pinkorangepurple
Summary: Summary:naruto anak khusina dan minato yang menjadi wadah kyuubi setelah ibunya . sedangkan sasuke adalah anak dari mikoto dan fugaku uciha dia menjadi penerus klan uciha,mereka adalah anak terpilih yang dilatih oleh rikudo sennin dan diberi misi untuk mendamaikan dunia .akan kah mereka dapat mendamaikan dunia


**team pembawa perdamaian  
**

Genre:fantasy dan romence

Pair:narusaku dan sasukarin

Main cast: uzumaki naruto,haruno sakura,uciha sasuke dan uzumaki karin

Summary:naruto anak khusina dan minato yang menjadi wadah kyuubi setelah ibunya . sedangkan sasuke adalah anak dari mikoto dan fugaku uciha dia menjadi penerus klan uciha,mereka adalah anak terpilih yang dilatih oleh rikudo sennin dan diberi misi untuk mendamaikan dunia .akan kah mereka dapat mendamaikan dunia

Warnings:ooc,geniusnaruto,godlike naruto and sasuke,au,idepasaran,typo

"itu dia si monster mari kita bunuh dia"ucap salah satu penduduk yang membawa obor

Seorang anak kecil ber umur 8 tahun tengah duduk di ujung suatu gang ia memegangi kakiya dengan mata yang mengueluarkan airmata

"apa salah ku kenapa kalian selalu membenciku dan selalu ingin membunuh ku"ucap anak itu dengan suara isakan dari mulutnya

"APA SALAH MU KATAMU KAU TELAH MEMBUNUH ANGGOTA KELUARGA KU DAN KAU TELAH MEMBUAT YONDAIME HOKAGE MATI .ITU SEMUA ADALAH SALAHMU MONSTER"ucap salah satu warga marah dan memukul dengan kayu bocah itu

"a-aku tak mengerti apa maksudmu aku tak pernah membunuh siapapun "ucap bocah itu memegangi tanganya karena telah di pukul dengan kayu oleh salah satu warga

"JANGAN PURA PURA BODOH KAU MONSTER KAU YANG TELAH MEMBUNUH MEREKA"ucap warga .dan semua warga yang ada disana langsung memukuli bocah itu sampai dia pingsan .warga yang melihat bocah itu pingsan langsum meninggalkan bocah itu .tiba tiba terlihatlah seorang dan menghisap dirinya dan bocah monster itu ke dimensi lain

Sementara itu di sebuah klan uchiha terlihat terlihat seorang bocah tengah menatap keluarganya tak bernyawa ia menagis ketakutan bocah itu juga tengah di keliling api

"kenapa .. kenapa mereka membunuh keluarga ku .kenapa apa salah keluarga ku"tanya anak berumur 8 tahun

"kenapa mereka selalu berbuat jahat terhada keluargaku"tanya anak itu yang kini tengah menangis tersendu sendu .dia pun kini tertidur karena cape akan tangisannya dan tiba tiba sa seorang orang tua yang keluar dari sebuah lobang .orang itu pun membawa bocah yang tadi menangis dan membawa bocah itu masuk ke sebuah lubang dan masuke ke dimensi lain

Di dalam dimensi lain terlihat ada tiga orang satu seorang kakek kakek dan dua orang bocah itu terliha sedang tidur dan pingsan .dan tak beberapa lama kedua bocah ini terbangun dari istirahat mereka

"dimana aku "ucap seorang bocah berambut pirang yang paling pertama sadar

"kalian sedang ada di dimensi yang aku buat "ucap kakek itu dan membuka matanya tampak mata kakek itu berpola seperti riakan air

"di dimensi lain ?"tanya seorang bocah yang berambut raven

"ya aku yang membuat dimensi ini . dan oh iya perkenalkan aku hagogomori atau yang sering di sebut sebagai rikudo sennin "ucap sang kakek tua itu

"rikodu sennin berati kau adalah seorang dewa shinobi .dan bagaimana kami dapat memasuki dimensi ini seingatku tadi aku sedang di pukuli oleh para warga"tanya sang bocah berambut pirang

"benar bagaiman aku dapat berada di dimensi ini"ucap bocah berambut raven

"baiklah aku akan menjelaskan nya tapi sebelum itu perkenalkan diri kalian dulu"ucap rikodu sennin

"aku uzumaki naruto "ucap bocah pirang itu

"aku uchiha sasuke .jadi bagaiman kami dapat di dimensi ini"ucap bocah raven itu

"begini aku memiliki mata rinnegan ato mata tuhan yang membuatku dapat memasukan apapun kedalam dimensi yan aku bikin"ucap rikudo sennin dan dibalas oh oleh kedua bocah itu

"kalo begitu ada apakah kau memasukan kami kedalam dimensi mu"ucap naruto penasaran

"aku memasukan kalian ke dimensi ku adalah untuk melatih kalian dan membuat kalian kuat untuk dapat mendamaikan dunia"jelas rikudo sennin

"tapi kenapa harus kami "tanya sasuke

"karena kalian adalah manusia yang tak membenci siapa pu walau pun semua orang membenci kalian atau menghianati kalian"jelas rikudo sennin yang dibalas anggukan oleh kedua bocah itu

"kalau begitu kapan kita akan mulai berlatih"tanya naruto

"sekarang tapi sebelum itu kalian akan kuberi sesuatu .sekarang pegang tangan ku "ucap rikudo sennin yang mengulurkan kedua tanganya kearah naruto dan sasuke .yang langsung di pegang oleh bocah itu

Mata kedua bocah itu langsung menjadi pola riak air atau rinnengan kedua bocah itu memandang satu sama lain

"aku akan mengajarkan kalian cara untuk menggunakan kedua mata aku ingin kalian menggunakan mata itu untuk mendamaikan dunia "ucap rikudo sennin yang dibalas anggukan oleh naruto dan sasuke .dan mereka pun mulai berlatih dengan pelatihnya adalah rikudo sennin

 **TIME SIKP**

5 tahun kemudian naruto dan sasuke dilati oleh rikudo senin selama 3 tahun dan kini mereka sudah dapat menguasai rinnegan dan semua jutsu kelas s-sss mereka suda menjadi sangat kua sehingga melewari rikudo senin dan juga naruto sudah berteman dengan kyuubi atau yang bernama kurama dia pun sudah mengetahui kedua orang tuanya

"naruto ,sasuke kalian sudah aku latih selama lima tahun dan kini kalian sudah sangat kuat .kalian sekaran akan akan aku kembalikan ke kehidupan nya .dan aku minta kalian untuk mendamaikan dunia ini "ucap rikudo sennin

"hai"jawa kedua bucah itu dengan lantang

"baiklah aku akan mengirim kalian ke dunia nyata tapi sebelum itu aku akan memberi hadia untuk kalian"ucap rikudo sennin dan melemparkan kedua tas ke arah sasuke dan naruto .keduanya membuka tas itu

"tas itu berisi gulungan jutsu dan uang 30000 ryu untuk kehidupan kalian nanti disana "jelas rikudo seninn yang hanya dibalas anggukan oleh sasuke dan naruti

"dan juga aku akna memberi masing masing pedang"rikudo senin pun memberikan kedua pedang pada sasuke dana naruto .pedang berwarna merah untuk naruto dan hitam untuk sasuke (seperti pedang sasuke di canon)

"kedua pedang itu dapat membelah gunung dengan sekali tebasan "jelas rikudo senin

"baiklah kalau begitu aku akan mengirim kalian ke dunia nyata"ucap rikudo senin yang dibalas angukan oleh kemudian bersiap dan bersiap siap dengan peralatan mereka .pedang mereka dimasukan kedalam fuinjutsu ditangan mereka .dan kini mereka telah di sedot ke dalam sebuah ruangan dan menghilang dari hadapan rikudo senin

"aku titipkan dunia pada kalian"gumam rikudo senin

Kini naruto dan sasuke tengah berada di depan gerbang masuk konoh .mereka jalan berdampingan dan menuju ke penjaga gerbang

"hai siapa kalian apa dan kalian mau kemana"tanya salah satu penjaga

"aku adalah uzumaki naruto dan ini uchiha sasuke kami kesini ingin bertemu dengan hokage-sama"ujar naruto memperkenalkan diri pada kedua penjaga itu

"ada apa kalian ,bertemu dengan hokage-sama "ucap penjaga yang lain

"kami ingin .meminta ijin bergabung dengan konoha"jawab sasuke datar

"apakah kalian dapat menujukan dimana gedungnya"tanya naruto ramah

"kalian tinggal berjalan lurus dan akan menemukan gedung dengan simbol konoha"jelas salah satu penjaga .dan mereka pun pergi ke gedung itu

"wah teme .desa ini sudah mulai berubah sudah lama kita tak berada di konoha"ucap naruto temperhatikan lokasi disekitar mereka dengan tatapan kagum

"ya sudah cukup lama .aku tak menyangkan konoha kan sebagus ini semoga saja orang orang disini sudah berubah"ucap sasuke yang ikut memperhatikan dan diikuti anggukan kepala oleh naruto

Tak lama kemudian merekapun berada di depan pintu gedung hokage .merekapun berjalan kearah petugas yang ada di sana

"permisi saya ingin untuk bertemu dengan hokage "ucap naruto ramah pada penjaga itu

"ada apa kalian ingin bertemu hokage-sama "tanya petugas itu

"kami ingin untuk bergabung dengan konoha jadi kami ingin meminta ijin hokage-sama"jelas naruto

"baiklah silahkan masuk"ucap petugas itu membukakan pintu gedung hokage

Sedangkan didalam gedung hokage tampak seorang kake tua yang tengah sebuah buku dan tertawa nista .buku itu adalah icha icha paradise .buku yang dibuat oleh seorang sannin

 **Tok tok tok**

Suara pintu pun terdengar .sang hokage pun langsung menyembunyi kan buku porno dalam mejanya

"masuk"dengan perintah itu dua orang bocah pun memasuki ruangan hokage itu

"halo hokage-jiji lama tak berjumpa "salam dari naruto yang langsung membuat mata sang hokage membulat

"na-naruto itukah kau"ucap sang hokage yang masih syok

"hanya satu satunya jiji"

"jadi apa yang kalian inginkan dan dari mana saja kalian kenapa tiba tiba kalian kembali kekonoha"tanya sang hokage yang melihat orang yang sudah dia anggap cucu kembali dengan seorang uciha terahir

"kami ingin bergabung dengan konoha dan juga menjadi ninja konoha ... kami menghilang karena kami dilatih oleh sensei kami"ucap sasuke menjelaskan kemana pergi mereka selama ini

"siapa sensei kalian kalau boleh tau"tanya hokage itu penasaran

"kami sudah berjanji untuk tidak memberitahu siapa pun tentang sensei kami"jawa naruto

"baiklah kalau begitu kalian akan masuk keakademi mulai besok nanti datanglah ke sini pagi pagi. aku akan mengutus calon guru kalian untuk mengantarkan kalian ke academy dan bagaimana dengan tempat kalian istirahat ?"tanya sang hokage

"kami belum punya tempat tinggal"jawab sasuke

"kalau begitu kalian akan tinggal di suatu apartement aku akan menyewakan untukmu .. dan aku akan ku minta seorang anbu mengantarkan kalian"jawab hokage itu dan memangil anbu untuk mengantarkan mereka .setelah sang anbu datang merekapun pergi dari ruangan itu

Sesampainya di apartemen mereka .mereka pun masuke kedalam apartemen itu dan sang anbu bergi dengan shunshin .apratement itu tak begitu besar dan hanya memiliki dua kamar dan satu kamar mandi diluar

"akhirnya kita dapat istiraht teme .aku lelah setelah berlatih dengan hagomoro jiji "curhat naru to yang tengah duduk di sofa di ruang tengah

"kau pikir aku tak lelelah sama denganmu"ucap sasuke dan duduk di samping naruto dan bersantai setelah latihan dan urusan dengan sang hokage

"ahh semoga saja tidak akan terjadi masalah ketika kita akan ke academy"ucap naruto yang mehela napas dan menutuo matanya

"ya semoga saja "ucap sasuke yang menutup mata. Merreka berduapun terlelap dalam tidurnya .bebrapa jam kemudia naruto pun bangun karena lapar

"teme aku mau keluar dulu mau cari makanan"ucap naruto yang hanya dibalas oleh gumaman tak jelas oleh sasuke

Naruto pun pergi apartemenya dan melompati atap gedung gedung dan berjalan dijalan pun melihat sebuah kedai ramen .dan ia pun makan di dalam kedai teleh menghabiskan ramen ketiganya pun membayar ramenya

Setelah membayar ramenya dia pun pergi berniat pulang tapi bukanya keapartemenya dia malah pergi ditaman dia melihat seorang perempuan berambut pink sedang duduk menagis karena di buly oleh orang lebih besar

"dasar dahi lebar"

"kau tau dahi lebar mu itu membuat ku muak"

"tak akan ada orang yg akan menyukaimu karena dahi lebarmu"

Naruto yang melihat itu pun geram dan langsung berjalan kearah orang orang itu

"hey kalian jangan mengganggu gadis itu "ucap naruto yang menghalangi orang itu dengan gadis yang dibuly

"kau siapa dia . kenapa kau mau membelanya padaha dia memiliki dahi yang lebar"ujar orang yang membuli gadis itu

"jangan mengejek dahinya .atau aku.."ucap naruto yang meraih kerah baju si pembuli

"emang kau bisa apa hah .aku ni udah chunin mustahil kau dapat melawan ku"tantang si tiba teman si pembuli itu mengeluarkan shuriken dan menyerang karena reflek .naruto pun menghindar dari serangan itu

Naruto pun memukul ketiga orang itu sampai pingsan .ia pun berjalan kearah wanita itu dan membantu perempuan itu berdiri

"apa kah kau baik baik saja nona"tanya ramah naruto pada gadis itu

"a-aku baik baik saja ko"ucap perempuan itu dengan wajah yang ber blushing karena melihat wajah tampan naruto

"sukur lah kalau begitu .perkenalkan aku uzumaki naruto .panggil saja naruto"ujar naruto yang mengulurkan tangan untuk bersalaman

"haruno sakura pangil saja sakura"ujar gadis itu dan mnjabat tangan naruto tanda bertema

"nah sekarang kita teman ya kan sakura-chan"tanya naruto dengan wajah tersenyum serta menabahkan sufix chan pada nama yang meliha dan mendengar naruto bersikap padanya pun langsung berblushing ria

"t-tentu. Tapi apakah kau tak rish dengan ku menjadi teman mu"ucap sakura yang kembali tertunduk dan mulai mengeluarkan naruto yang melihatnya langsun memegan wajh sakura dan mengakat wajah sakura lalu menhapus airmatanya

"kenapa aku haru risih"tanya naruto dan menyeka airmata sakura

"karena dahi lebarku "ucap akura yang mulai mengluarkan air mata lagi

"hey dahi mu itu sangat memposan shingga ingin rasanya aku mencium dahi lebarmu itu"ucap naruto yang kembali mengusap air mata sakura sedangkan sakura yang mendengar pujian naruto pun langsung berblushing

"be-benarkah itu naruto-kun"tanya sakura yang dibalas angukan oleh tiba tiba naruto mendekatkan wajahnya ke dahi sakura dan langsung mencium dahi sakura kini menudukan wajahnya yang sudah sangat merah

"mari aku antarkan kau pulang sakura-chan"ujar naruto lalu menggandeng tangan sakura yang melihat perlakuan naruto pun langsung berjalan kerumah sakura

Sesampainya kerumah sakura pun naruto langsung memberi salam perpisahan dan langsung keapartemen

Semantara itu dengan ia sedang jalan jalan menyusuri jalanan konoha untukmencari makan sekaligus mencari saudaranya ia dan naruto tak memiliki hubungan darah mereka satu ikatan .dilatih oleh rikudo sennin membuat mereka menjadi saudara

Selesai makan di suatu tempat ia pun langsung pergi mencari saudaranya itu .dia sudah mencari ketaman dan kesemua tempat yang saudaranya kunjungi

"kemana sih si dobe ini ,kebiasan dia tuh setelah makan pasiti jalan jalan tak menentu."grutu sasuke kesal

"ya sudah lah mungki dia sudah di apartemen"gumam sasuke .karena dia tak terlalu memerhatikan jalan tiba tiba dirinya menabrak seseorang

 **Bruk**

"ittai-"ucap orang itu ,sasuke pun membantu orang itu berdiri

"apa kah kau baik baik saja nona .apakah ada yang sakit"tanya sasuke .sedangkan orang yang ditabrak sedang membersihkan debu yang berada di bajunya

"ah aku tak apa "dan orang itu pun mendokakan kepalanya agar dapa melihat wajah sasuke

"maaf kan aku nona tadi aku tak meliat anda"ucap sasuke sedikit membungkukan badan nya

"tak apa apa ko"ucap gadis itu dengan blushing diwajahnya

"ya sudah oh ya namaku sasuke namamu"tanya ramah sasuke dengan senyum diwajah menjulurkan tanganya

"namaku karin senang bertemu dengan mu sasuke-kun"ucap karin sambil bersalaman dengan saskue dan sebuah rona mereh bertengger di wajah mereka

"ah karin-chan aku duluan ya aku harus pulang takut saudaraku menghawatirkanku bye"ucap sasuke melambaikan tanganya sambil pergi dari tempat pun membalas lambaian tangan dari sasuke dan ia pun pergi dari tempat itu

 **Time skip**

Sasuke sudah di depan apartemen mereka dia pun masuk kedalam apartemen .ia meliha sang saudara tengah duduk di sofa ruang tengah mereka

"kau dari mana saja teme aku dari tadi menunggumu "tanya naruto yang kini lagi nonton tv

"aku hanya mencari makan saja"ucap sasuke santai .ia pun duduk di samping naruto dan iku nonton

"benarkah tapi ko lama sekali"ucap naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah sasuke

"aku nyari nyari dirimu tadi tapi tak sengaja bertemu dengan seorang"ucap sasuke dengan sedikit semburat merah di pipinya

"benarkaah apakah dia perempuan dan membuatmu jatuh cinta teme"ucap naruto sedikit mengoda naruto karena melihat sasuke merona

"sudahlah lebih baik kita tidur .dari pada kita besok telat"ucap sasuke yang langsung kekamarnya dan tertidur

" **hahahah aku baru pertama kali melihat dia merona seperti itu"** ucap kurama men telepati ke naruto

"ya aku juga pertamakali meliha dia merona"ucap naruto dengan senyuman

" **benar gaki ,dan sebaiknya kamu juga tidu untuk masuk academy"** nasehat kurama dan langsung dituruti oleh naruto

Keesokan paginya naruto membuka matanya dan mengejapkanya beberapa kali sampai akhirnya dia berdiri dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi .setelah dia membersihkan dirinya dia pun membikin srapan buat dirinya juga menyiapkan sarapan dia berjalan menuju kamar sasuke

"hey teme cepet bangun kalo gak nanti kita bakalan terlambat datang ke academy"ucap naruto mengedor pintu tergangu oleh berbuatan naruto sasuke pun terbangun dan membuka pintu kamarnya

"hn .baiklah aku akan bersiap siap"ucap sasuke dan meningalkan si naruto di depan yang melihat sasuke ke kamar mandi tanpa menghiraukanya hanya geleng geleng kepala dan ia pun kembali berjalan ke arah dapur

Setelah beberapa menit sasuke pun keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk dan langsung masuk kedalam kamarnya mengenakan pakaian dan langsung keluar kembali (sasuke mengenakan pakean seperti di cannon sedangkan naruto menggunakan baju hitam berlambang uzumaki dan jaket berwarna oranye ia juka mengunakan celana hitam panjang)

Dan sasuke pun berjalan kearah meja makan .dan kini sasuke tengah memakan makana yang sudah di siapkan oleh naruto .setelah beberapa menit mereka pun selesai makan dan berangkat menuju gedung hokage

Tak nyampai 10 menit mereka pun sampai di gendung hokage .setelah meminta izin pada petugas yang berjaga mereka pun memasuki gedung itu dan berjalan kearah ruangan hokage

 **tok tok tok**

"masuk"

Naruto dan sasuke pun memasuki ruangan .mereka melihat dua orang .satu seorang kakek tua menggunakan jubah kokagenya dan seorang jounin

"nah iruka mereka lah yang dari tadi aku bicarakan"ucap hokage ke arah sang jounin yang bernama iruka

"baiklah .perkenalkan namaku iruka aku akan mengajarkan kalian ketika di academy"ucap jounin itu dengan tersenyum

"nama ku uzumaki naruto"ucap naruto

"nama ku uchiha sasuke"ucap sasuke

"baiklah mari ikut aku aku akan mengantarkan kalian ke academy"dan mereka pun pergi setelah meminta izin pada sang hokage

Sementara itu di dalam sakura dan karin tengah duduk di tempatnya yang berada di barisan ke empat

"hey sakura ada apa dengan mu kenapa kau keliatannya melamun terus "tanya karin sahabat baik sakura dan teman pertama sakura

"tidak apa apa ko"elak sakura yang malah membuat karin penasaran

"benarkah .aku tak percaya apakah kau bertemu seseorang"goda karin yang langsung ber effect dengan wajah sakura .wajah sakura kini sudah sangat memerah

"engak ko "ucap sakura dengan wajah memerah dan membuang muka sakura dari malah membuat karin makin senang mengoda sakura

"benarkah"ucap karin dengan seringai di mukanya

"benar "

"masa sih"

"benar aku gak bertemu siapa siapa kok hanya pemuda tampan"ucap sakura ke ceplosan dan langus menutup membuat karin makin menapakan seringanya

"benarkah siapa pemuda tampan itu sampai sampai membuat mu melamunkanya"tanya sakura menghela nafasnya

"baiklah aku bertemu seseorang kemarin .itu saja"jawab sakura sok cuek padahal hatinya sudah berdetak sangat keras dan ingatan pemuda itu memasuki kepalanya

"ceritakan bagaimana kau dapat bertemu denganya dan siapa namanya "ucap karin antusian dan memegangi tangan sakura

"baiklah aku akan menceritakanya ...kemarin sore aku sedang di buly dan dia menolong ku dan mengantarkan aku pulan namanya naruto "ujar sakura yang kini mengeluarkan kembali sembruat merah dipiny

"apa hanya itu aku yakin tidak hanya itu .mana mungkin kamu akan jatuh hati padanya kalau hanya itu yang dia lakuakan"ucap karin dengan memincingkan matanya dan tampak seringai di wajah sakura langsum menuduk dan merona

"baiklah .dia juga memuji dahiku dia bilang "dahi ku itu sangat memposan shingga dia ingin menciumya"dia juga mencum dahiku"ujar sakura yang menuduk dengan wajah merah di seluruh wajanya

"benarkah itu hebat sakura .kurasa orang itu juga punya hati denganmu"ucap karin antusia

"yah mungki"ucap sakura sedikit berhayal bagaiman kondisi ketika dia dan naruto berpacaran

"oh iya karin keliatanya kau kini lebih bersemangat hari in emang ada apa"tanya sakura memperhatikan sahabatnya itu dan wajah karin kini mulai memerah

"e-eto aku bersikap seperti biasanya kok"ucap karin

"masa sih aku tak percaya"'GOTCHA"Sakura yang melihat pergerakan karin langsun menyeringai .'oke kari saat nya pembalsan karena kau membuat aku mengukapkan kejadian ku kemarin'pikir sakura dalam hati

"e-eto hah baiklah 'karin pun menghela nafas karena kelakuan sahabatnya yang ingin balas dendem pada dirinya

"jadi "ucap sakura dengan seringainya

"a-ku juga sama denganmu aku kemaren menabrak seseorang dia menolongku berdiri namanya adalah sasuke"ucap karin dengan wajah memerah tap tak seperti sakura dia lebih keliatan kalem

"benarkah .. dan dia mbuat dirimu jatuh cinta kepada nya"ucap sakura dan dibalas anggukan oleh karin

"aku berharap kita dapat bertemu dengan mereka"doa karin di ikuti oleh angukan dari sakura

Setelah beberapa saat .pintu kelas itu terbuka dan seketika semua orang kembali ketempat duduknya masing masing dan masuklah seorang jounin dengan bekas sayatan di idungnya

"selamat pagi .hari ini kalian akan mendapatkan teman baru kalian .silahkan masuk"ucap jounin itu atau yang bernama semua orang langsung diam memperhatikan

Dan naruto dan sasuke pun masuk kedalam kelas itu dan langsung terdengar teriakan dari semua siswa putri mereka meneriakan 'tampan' kecuali karin dan sakura yang terkaget karena objek yang tadi mereka bicarakan datang

"diam semuanya "teriak iruka dan membuat kelas itu seketika menjadi diam dan hening

"silahkan perkenalkan nama kalian"ucap iruka

"nama ku uzumaki naruto mohon bantuanya"ucap naruto dan membungkukan badanya .dan langsung para siswi langsung berteriak

"DIAM dan sekarang kamu"ucap iruka menunjuk sasuke

"namaku uchiha sasuke"ucap sasuke datar dan mendapat teriakan dari dari semua murid . naruto dan sasuke melihat wajah wajah para murid sampai seketika pandangan mereka terhenti kearah sakura dan karin

Mereka pun tersenyum dan dibalas senyuman dari sakura dan karin .tapi bagi siswi disan mereka ber agapan senyum indah itu untuk mereka dan mereka pun langsung berteriak

"DIAM SEMUANYA dan untuk kalian silah kan kalian duduk di belakang gadis berambut pink dan merah itu"ucap iruka serta menujuk ke arah sakura dan karin

Sasuke dan naruto pun berjalan kearah tempat duduk di belakang sakura dan karin . dan mereka pun duduk di tempat itu

"sakura-chan kita ketemu lagi"ucap naruto tersenyum setelah duduk di tempatnya

"yah aku tak menyaka kau akan masuk academy ini"ucap sakura dengan rona merah di wajahnya

"hai karin "ucap sasuke

"hai sasuke-kun "sapa karin

"kalian saling kenal"tanya naruto ke sasuke dan karin

"aku ketemu dia ketika berjalan pulang .sedangkan kau bagaiman kau dapat kenal dengan si pinky"tanya sasuke

"aku ketemu dengan dia ketika berjalan pulang"ucap naruto yang dibalas oh saja oleh sasuke

"hey sakura apakah si kuning itu yang kamu bicarakan tadi"bisik karin dengan suara yang sesekecilnya namu terdengar oleh sakura

"ya dialah yang aku bicarakan tadi dan apakah si rambut panta ayam itu yang kau bicaraka"bisik sakura yang di balas anggukan oleh karin

"apa yang kalian bisikan"tanya naruto yang melihat sakura dan karin asik bisik bisikan sendiri

"tak ada apa apa ko iya perkenalkan ini sahabat ku karin"ucap sakura

"karin"

"naruto"dan merekapun berjabat tangan sebentar

"dan ini sasuke"ucap naruto dan menepuk sedikit badan sasuke

"sasuke"

"sakura"dan setelah sesi perkenalan itu pun mereka duduk di bangku masing masing

Kini telah 1 tahun mereka berkenalan .mereka semua telah sangat dekat saling berkerja sama dalam latihan .sakura di latih naruto sedangkan karin dilatih sakura dan naruto pun sudah menjadi seorang kekasih walaupun hampir tak ada yang tau kalau karin dan sasuke mereka hanya menjadi sahabat saja mengapa karena tidak ada salah satu yang berani mengungkapkan perasanya

'hey naruto kita sudahi saja latihanya kali ini aku sudah lelah"ucap sakura yng sedang berdiri di salah satu kini sedang berada di hutan terlarang yg sudah dipassang segel agar tak ada yang tau keberadan mereka

"bailah aku juga sudah lapar"ucap naruto menghampiri sakura

"bagaimana kalau kita makan di ichiraku"ajag naruto

"aku setuju saja .apakah ini date ?"tanya sakura yang sedang mengkalungkan tangannya dengan tangan naruto

"aku sih tak masalah dengan itu hime"ucap naruto dengan senyuman dan membuat sakura langsung memblushing

tbc

Halo nah aku mau nambah fic lagi mumpung lagi semangat untuk chap ini kalo ada yg mau untuk memberi ssaran aku sangat berterima kasih disini aku buat pair nya narusaku dan sasukrin karena aku suka narusaku dan aku pikir sasuke pantasnya sama karin .terus soal pembantaian klan uchiha tidak dilakukan oleh itachi kalian dapat melihat siap yg membantainya di chap depan yg entah kapan aku publish ,soal adegang fightinya baru akan keluar di chap depan


End file.
